El naufragio de los Taisho
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Inu Taisho con Izayoi, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se van de vacaciones, pero naufragan en una isla con el desafío de sobrevivir, incluso a algunos enemigos.


Este fanfic que escribí me ha inspirado las versiones actuales del libro de Jonathan Wyss _La familia Robinson suiza_. Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Hirano.

Un día de verano, Inu Taisho, un padre de familia iba a pasar unas vacaciones en el Caribe navegando en su velero con su segunda esposa Izayoi y su hijo Inuyasha, aunque también invitó al hijo de su segundo matrimonio de nombre Sesshomaru que era mayor que Inuyasha.

Todo parecía que iba a salir bien, pero en el puerto se volvió a encontrar con Tulbancain, un sospechoso agente de viajes y estafador a quien logró escapar de sus artimañas, pero esta vez venía acompañado de dos hermanos, Luke y Jan. Este se le acercó, pero Inu Taisho no iba a caer de vuelta:

-Ni creas que volveré a ser víctima de tus estafas de tu barata agencia de viaje-Le dijo.

-¿Sabes? Sea como sea, te voy a arreglar como lo hice con varios-Le contestó.

-Ni creas, yo pude librarme otras veces de ti, y lo hare de nuevo.

-Los amigos que me acompañan te darán una lección que no olvidaras.

-No les temo.

En ese momento, Jan se le abalanzó pero Inu Taisho lo agarró y lo lanzó contra Luke que iba a intervenir, y cuando Tulbancain iba a agredirlo, el hombre de cabello blanco lo pateó y lo dejó en el suelo:

-No te saldrás con la tuya-Le dijo.

-Te arrepentirás-Le contestó.

Antes de que Tulbancain y sus dos esbirros se levantes, Taisho se fue con su familia y ordenó zarpar:

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Izayoi.

-Es Tulbancain, y vino con algunos amigos, menos mal que les di su merecido-Contesta.

-Así que era el-Dijo Sesshomaru que lo conocía.

-Sí, mejor vamos a alta mar, de seguro nos libraremos de él.

Cuando el padre se dirigía a Sesshomaru le dijo:

-Llama a tu madre y denuncia a ese ladino, ya que ha estafado a muchos.

Una vez a bordo, la familia decidió poner proa hacia el mar para perder de vista al mafioso estafador, mientras Izayoi se acomodaba, Inu Taisho y los dos medios hermanos se ayudaban a extender las velas y controlar las sogas.

Estando en alta mar, Inu Taisho y su segunda mujer disfrutaban de navegar por el cálido mar, aunque el padre procuraba que sus dos hijos se lleven bien, aunque sean de madres diferentes, debían cuidarse los unos a los otros.

A la hora de cenar, todos se sentaron en la mesa e Inu Taisho les dijo:

-Cualquier isla sea habitada o desierta será propicia para desembarcar en sus playas, ya verán que aventuras viviremos en familia.

-Ya lo sé-Dijo Sesshomaru con amargura.

-Vamos, no lo tomes así-Dijo Inuyasha.

-No pongas esa cara Sesshomaru, también te divertirás como estabas con tu madre-Le dijo su padre.

Después de cenar, el cielo se ponía nubloso, pero a Izayoi le preocupaba porque podría avecinarse una tormenta, y es ahí donde el padre ordena a sus dos hijos que se preparen para la ocasión.

De pronto, el mar comienza a agitarse y el velero queda a merced de las olas, pero Taisho trata de conducir el timón, mientras que Izayoi ayuda a los dos medios hermanos con las sogas y las velas:

-Resistan, trataré de salir de la tormenta-Decía el padre.

En medio de la tormenta, la familia trata de luchar contra el mar embravecido, pero de repente, el mástil se quiebra yéndose abajo, y tomando conciencia de la situación, la familia comienza a preparar el bote inflable para huir, ya que la embarcación se va yendo a pique.

Estando en el bote, Inu Taisho junto con Sesshomaru reman, mientras que Izayoi cuida a Inuyasha. Al alejarse, ven como el velero es castigado por las olas y el viento:

-Rememos, debemos continuar-Decía.

Después de un breve tiempo remando para luchar contra la tormenta, y mantenerse a flote, Inuyasha ve tierra por lo lejos, del cual todos se disponen a remar hacia alla:

-Bien hecho hijo-Le dice.

Luego de remar con todas sus fuerzas, la familia logra llegar a la playa, pero estaban muy exhaustos y gateaba por la arena para alejarse de las olas.

Más adelante, la familia se pone de pie y se acercan a la vegetación, donde descansan cerca del árbol más cercano, mientras que deja de llover.

Estando juntos para darse calor, Inu Taisho les dice:

-Tranquilos, si mañana amanece bien iremos preparando para sobrevivir en este lugar.

-Claro, no debemos darnos por vencido-Dice Izayoi.

Así, al día siguiente, la familia se despierta y para poder comer algo exploran el lugar cercano cerca de la costa, donde procuran buscar donde ubicarse para vivir, sobre todo cerca de agua dulce.

Al encontrar un arroyo, deben un poco de agua, además de bajar unos cocos para saciar algo de su sed, y ahí el padre les dice:

-Mientras buscamos algo de madera y algo de leña para construir una cabaña, ustedes vayan a buscar algo.

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunta Sesshomaru.

-Ya sea algún animal.

-Veras como lo cazo.

-Yo podría hacerlo-Dice Inuyasha.

-Quisiera verlo-Le dice Sesshomaru.

-Por favor no peleen-Les dice Izayoi.

-Sí, vayan y cuídense-Les ordena Taisho.

Mientras caminan, Sesshomaru le dice a su hermano menor:

-Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que yo sea el responsable de lo que te pase.

-Siempre malhumorado como siempre-Le responde.

-Agradece de que esta tu madre, así no te pego.

Después de explorar, llegan a la playa y ven su embarcación destruida encallada en unas rocas:

-Nuestro barco, vayamos a buscar algo que sea necesario-Dice Sesshomaru.

-¿En serio?-Dice Inu.

-Deja de parlotear y vamos a buscar algunas cosas-Le responde.

Metiéndose al agua, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru van hacia el velero encallado a buscar cosas necesarias.

Una vez adentro, recogen sogas, velas, algo de comida, ropa y otros útiles necesarios como herramientas, y mientras se ocupan de la labor, el medio hermano mayor decide armar una pequeña balsa.

Al hacer la balsa, ambos medios hermanos se turnaban para llevar las cosas hacia la playa. Después de terminaron de buscar en la playa, los acomodan en la simulada carpa con las cosas y la comida como los cocos y algunos frutos, ya que construirán una cabaña.

Cuando el padre va a buscarlos, queda impresionado al ver el trabajo que realizaron sus dos hijos y les dijo:

-Me siento orgulloso de ustedes de rescatar cosas del barco.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Pregunta Inuyasha.

-Por ahora vamos a llevarlo hacia allá, y mañana comenzaremos a construir la casa-Dijo el padre.

Al igual que en el barco, Taisho y sus dos hijos se turnaron en llevar las cosas al lugar indicado, mientras que Izayoi preparaba la comida con una presa que el padre cazó y algunos frutos que recogieron.

Ya en la hora del crepúsculo, ya habían ordenado todo y habían preparado la fogata, incluyendo la cena preparada por Izayoi que logro satisfacer los hambrientos estómagos de la familia.

Con una noche estrellada y con la luz de la luna, el padre ordena que todos duerman, así reponen fuerzas para construir la casa.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar algo, la familia comenzó a construir la cabaña, primero cortaron algunos leños y además hicieron unas carpas para dormir por el momento. Mientras que el padre levantaba la estructura, ambos medios hermanos se esmeraban a cortar la madera y preparar otras hojas grandes para el techo, además que Izayoi les daba una mano en lo que sea.

En los dos días que pasaron, la familia logró finalizar la cabaña cerca del arroyo, aunque era un poco pequeña, al menos la levantaron para vivir por el momento considerable.

Para matar el tiempo, Izayoi recogía los frutos y los dos medios hermanos ayudaban a su padre a cazar, incluso a explorar la isla.

Al volver para comer, Inu Taisho compartió su pensamiento de construir una balsa, lo suficientemente grande para la familia, pero Izayoi le dijo:

-Mira, no te apures, apenas terminamos de construir la casa.

-Pero con el tiempo-Respondió.

-Si, además debe ser resistente para todos-Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Está bien, les haré caso a ustedes, pero si alguien quiere ayudarme será lo mejor.

Un día, mientras que Inuyasha recogía frutos con Sesshomaru, este se alejó de él, como si hubiera visto algo, y para no quedarse solo, Inu le siguió.

Al encontrarlo cerca de la costa, Inuyasha vio que su medio hermano mayor estaba conversando con un extraño de baja estatura que vino del mar en su canoa.

Al verlo, parecía que Sesshomaru se llevaba bien con el extraño y al acercarse, este le dijo:

-Vamos a presentarlo a nuestro padre.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-No seas tonto, recoge los frutos y vamos-Le contestó.

El extraño de nombre Jaken se presentó ante la familia, del cual causó impresión tanto en Izayoi como en Inu Taisho; pero conversando con el padre entabló amistad, sobre todo con Sesshomaru, prometiendo que lo ayudará en todo.

Con su invitado en la cena, Inu Taisho les dijo:

-Este nuevo amigo nos ayudará, incluso a salir de la isla.

-Me parece que iremos preparando la balsa-Dijo Izayoi.

-De a poco, ya que el viaje podría ser largo-Contestó.

-O sea, hay que tomarse el tiempo-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Claro, todo en su debido tiempo-Le dijo el padre.

Una mañana, mientras que Sesshomaru pescaba junto con Jaken en la canoa por otro lugar, Inuyasha estaba recogiendo algo de frutos y le pareció haber escuchado algunas voces, del cual por curiosidad fue a investigar.

Al acercarse a la costa, vio una goleta anclada, del cual en su mirada se dibujó una sonrisa, ya que pensaba que podrían salir de la isla; y yendo a avisar a su familia, se encontró con Jan y Luke junto con otros en el camino de forma sorpresiva, incluyendo a Tulbancain.

Pero viendo que estos sujetos estaban armados y tenían aire de malvado, el chico retrocede pero Jan lo agarra y Tulbancain dice:

-Debe ser el hijo de Inu Taisho, lo llevaremos como prisionero y esperaremos a que venga por él, así ajustaré cuentas con él.

En ese momento, Izayoi comienza a preocuparse por la ausencia de Inuyasha, del cual Taisho y Sesshomaru van en su búsqueda, pensando que algo le pasó:

-¿Qué la habrá sucedido a ese tonto?-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Es tu medio hermano, pero igual le ayudaremos-Contesta el padre.

Al llegar a la costa, ven la goleta escondidos desde la vegetación y con algunos binoculares recuperados del velero naufragado, Taisho observa a algunos de sus tripulantes y reconoce a Tulbancain, del cual dice:

-Es ese maldito, es estafador y pirata, de seguro ha asaltado a varios veleros y yates gracias a sus engaños de su agencia de viajes.

-Así que es ese ¿no?-Dice Sesshomaru.

-Sí, de seguro ha secuestrado a Inuyasha.

-¿Lo rescataremos ahora?-Pregunta Sesshomaru.

-No, pueden vernos, mejor cuando baje el sol.

Durante el crepúsculo, padre e hijo van nadando con un tronco hacia la goleta, y con sumo cuidado escalan la embarcación por unas redes, y agachados ingresan adentro.

Mientras los piratas andan de jerga, llegan a una habitación pequeña donde encuentran a Inuyasha, que cuando es liberado el chico abraza a su padre y se apresuran a salir.

Cerca de la salida, se encuentra con un borracho, pero Sesshomaru le patea y el padre le golpea en la cara, pero aparecen Jan y Luke con otros que los acorralan, pero Taisho y sus hijos los enfrentan a golpes, aunque aparece Tulbancain, pero el padre le empuja de una patada.

Luego de forcejear con varios piratas, el padre y sus dos hijos logran huir tirándose al agua, y después de nadar con rapidez evitando las balas, llegan a la playa y se adentran en la vegetación.

Al volver empapados y exhaustos de haber corrido por la selva, Izayoi recibe a su hijo con un gran abrazo y lágrimas, y su padre reconoció a los captores:

-¿Quién fue?-Pregunta Izayoi.

-Es Tulbancain, además de estafador es pirata-Responde Taisho.

-Pero al menos salvaste a Inu, y eso es importante.

-Lo sé, también es importante para mí.

-¿Y yo que?-Pregunta Sesshomaru.

-No lo tomes así, yo los quiero a los dos por igual, y como hermanos deben cuidarse los unos a los otros-Le responde.

-Deben estar cansados, así que Jaken y yo preparamos la comida-Dice Izayoi.

-Sí, coman y vayamos a dormir-Dice el padre.

Sabiendo que Tulbancain vendría por ellos, a la mañana siguiente, la familia decide empacar las cosas más importantes y preparan garrotes y algunas trampas para enfrentar a los piratas.

Y antes de iniciar la partida, Inu Taisho piensa esto: él y Sesshomaru irían hacia la goleta para deshacerse de los que están a bordo, mientras que Izayoi e Inuyasha les seguirán cuando se hayan apoderado de la nave y con ayuda de Jaken prepararan la canoa a escondidas y subirán a bordo.

Antes de partir, Taisho le dijo a su hijo a los ojos:

-Cuida a tu madre, confió en ti.

-Lo hare-Respondió.

Pero aquel capitán de bigote fino y sombrero blanco, junto con Jan y varios bien armados, se acercaban a la casa en su lancha de motor a través del arroyo, y al llegar ordenó a Jan y algunos que investiguen.

Los primeros en desembarcar se acercaron pero algunos cayeron en las trampas como el de la soga o de la red que cae; pero Jan y dos más se acercaron a la casa, donde fueron atacados con palazos por Izayoi e Inu, mientras que Jaken ataca a los que cayeron en las trampas, golpeándolos con su báculo.

Mientras tanto en la costa, Taisho y Sesshomaru abordaban la goleta con la misma red, y de forma sorpresiva se enfrentaron a los que estaban a bordo, del cual padre e hijo usaron sus puños y patadas que bastaron para poner fuera de combate a varios contrincantes, y eso que los vencidos eran arrojados al agua.

Para avanzar, Inu se enfrenta a Jan, pero este detiene sus ataques, y ahí Izayoi lo deja fuera de combate con un palazo y avanzan en compañía de Jaken; mientras que Tulbancain insulta a sus hombres por ser vencidos.

Cuando terminan de echar a los vencidos al agua, aparece Luke que ataca a Taisho, pero Sesshomaru le da una mano, ya que tiene una pistola en mano, pero Luke dispara y erra el tiro, y ahí Inu Taisho hace que suelte el arma, le propina unos puñetazos en la cara y le da un último que lo tira al agua.

En ese momento, madre e hijo con el acompañante corrían apresuradamente por el bosque, mientras que Tulbancain y otros les seguían con armas en mano.

Finalmente, llegaron a la playa y remaron en la canoa de Jaken hacia la goleta, y mientras que Sesshomaru les ayudaba a subir, Taisho se dirigía hacia el timón, mientras que levaban anclas e izaban las velas.

Una vez a bordo, izan las velas, pero se encuentran con Tulbancain, Jan y otros que les disparaban desde la lancha de motor, y cuando toda la familia se agacha, Sesshomaru dispara a Jan que cae al agua, y con el timón en sus manos, Taisho avanza hacia la lancha, cuyo motor deja funcionar quedando inmóvil y la proa llega a la pequeña embarcación que la destroza, dejando a Tulbancain y los suyos en el agua.

Después de abandonar la isla, la familia se pone contenta de alegría por haber vencido a los piratas, y cuando Izayoi abraza a Inu Taisho, este dirige la goleta hacia su casa, luego de vivir una fascinante aventura.


End file.
